His World
by 6cartercharlie6
Summary: Story about the love and friendship, filled with the tears, kisses and smiles. The hurt heart of the Scorpio Saint and the bloodless fight between his lover and friend. The tragedy with the happiness, the cry with the laugh. Warning: contains love between men. Don't like, don't read.
1. His World of the Tears

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

**_His World of the Tears_**

Milo stretched his muscular body with yawn, pitting on the couch inside the Temple of the Gemini and looking at his lover, Kanon, who was walking nervously from the one side of the chamber to the other side. The murmuring, coming from his mouth was filling the space, playing on Milo's nerves.

"Darling, tell me, what's wrong?" asked the Scorpio still following by his sight the body of the former Sea Dragon. "You are walking through the whole room for an hour already! It is making me crazy!"

Kanon took an irritated look at his young boyfriend. His expression became softer under the look of the bright, blue eyes.

"Actually nothing wrong, Milo," he said sighing deeply but still walking through the chamber with a quick step. "You know, that I'm waiting for something really important I ordered a few days ago, and today it should be in the town. So my stupid brother proposed that he could go and get it since he had his own business there."

"Then why are you so nervous? I think that Saga is capable of bringing it here…"

"He left five hours ago and he should be back already! I know him; he is doing it with the purpose?"

"And why he would do that?"

"Because he is aware, that this thing is very important and I would be nervous if he would be late!"

Milo laughed widely. Sometimes Kanon was acting just like the child not as a mature man, who fought bravely in the Holy War. Actually Saga was not different from his younger twin, doing many things to piss of the former warrior of Poseidon.

"Just calm down, darling,' Milo smiled to him, standing up from the couch and catching his lover into his muscular arms. "You said he had his own business in the town, so maybe that's why he is late."

Kanon allowed his young boyfriend to catch him, taking the irritated look at the entrance's direction.

"Yeah, maybe…" he murmured.

Milo pressed his forehead against Kanon's head, sinking his one hand into the blue hair of the elder Saint. He smiled widely, looking inside the blue eyes, stroking gently the long hair and feeling like his lover was encircling his arms around the Scorpio's body.

"But also he could be laughing at me somewhere, having the fun…" added Kanon returning the warm look into the bright eyes of Milo.

Milo slipped his hand from the blue hair and placed it on the Kanon's cheek linking gently their lips together. The second Saint of the Gemini tightened his hug around his lover's body, breaking inside his mouth, searching for a hot tongue. Milo moaned lightly when their kiss became deep and passionate and he couldn't hold himself from slipping his other hand under the linen tunic of the elder Saint.

"Then maybe we should have a fun too..?" he murmured into the blue hair, when Kanon's lips moved from his own to his throat.

Kanon licked gently Milo's edge of the lower jaw, making him to moan lightly, and at the same time he slipped his strong hands into pants of his lover, gasping them on the two soft buttocks. Meanwhile the Scorpio took off his tunic, showing to the elder Saint his torso with perfectly sculpted muscles and two hard nipples. He pressed his half naked body against his lover, kissing him deeply and trying to get rid of the clothe covering the former Sea Dragon.

"Actually it is not bad idea, my Scorpio," murmured Kanon, allowing Milo to undress his torso. He shivered under the touch of the strong, warm fingers that clenched on his nipples. The Scorpio approached their lips, feeling the fingers of his lover in his blue curls and kissed him lustfully. His body was already hot; his pride was getting harder with the every second. He wanted his Kanon right here and right now; soon he wouldn't be able to control his desire anymore.

"Huh, having fun together?" they heard amused voice coming from the entrance to the chamber.

The two Saints looked there and saw the Gemini Saint, elder twin of Kanon, now holding some huge box in his hand. Milo sighed with the irritation, mad a little that Saga interrupted the moment, but he didn't let go his lover, having hope that their unexpected drawback would leave them alone soon.

Kanon snorted, looking at his elder brother; he also didn't stopped hugging Milo and playing with his blue curls.

"Jealous?" he asked and kissed Milo deeply in the front of his twin.

Saga put the box on the floor and approached them with the mysterious smile on his face.

"Not at all. I just can join you," he placed his hands on Milo's naked waist, and pressed against him his body. Then he licked quickly Scorpios ear. "Right?"

Milo yanked his body and turned away his head to look at him. He catch Saga's hands, trying to pull them away but Kanon's body in the front of him was making it impossible.

"Oi, get off!"

"Why, Milo?" he asked, moving his hands to Milo's nipples and starting to play with them. "I look exactly like him," Saga added, stealing the quick kiss from Milo's lips. The Scorpio yanked again, feeling the scratchy hands on his torso. The Gemini's touch was more rough and brutal than his younger brother, but Milo didn't find it unpleasant.

"But you are the different person, Saga. Fuck off me already!"

The eldest Saint chuckled, biting the Scorpio's earlobe, and starting to suck it.

"Kanon, say something!' cried desperately Milo, looking at his lover. But Kanon snorted under his nose quietly, watching his brother for a while with two, strangely shining, blue eyes.

Then he looked inside Milo's eyes and smiled lustfully.

"Actually… It is not bad idea, Saga..." he murmured and kissed Milo strongly.

"What? Don't kidding me, Kanon!" Milo almost screamed trying to free himself from between their bodies. The younger twin grabbed his wrists in his strong hands, making him immobile.

Saga chuckled slightly, catching Milo's chin, turning his head and kissing him deeply. He couldn't say that it was the thing he wanted the most, but forcing Milo's tongue to dance with his own was making him satisfied in some way. The Scorpio tasted really incredible, freshly and slightly sweet. Meanwhile Kanon licked his lover skin, making the wet path from the chin to the chest and started to suck his hard nipples one by one.

"Then Milo," started Saga after the kiss, slipping his hand through Milo's muscular body and sliding into his pants. The Scorpio moaned lightly, feeling the strong fingers stroking his hot and sensitive manhood. "Be a good boy and have a fun with us."

"In your dreams!" cried Milo but now without the desperation. His body was really obedient, starting to shiver in the pleasure under the touch of Saga's hand on his member, and Kanon's tongue on his nipples. He tried to free himself one more time, yanking without much enthusiasm.

The elder Gemini chuckled into Milo's ear, licking it slowly.

"I like your resistance, Milo. It makes me excited…" he said, again catching Scorpio's chin and kissing him deeply and brutally.

"You are such a pervert, Saga," murmured Kanon, freeing Scorpio's wrists. Milo grabbed his shoulders instantly, intending to push him away, but he didn't do it with too much will.

"Someone has to be, since you two are just too well-bred," answered harshly the elder twin, playing with Milo's pride harder, making him to moan uncontrollable.

"S-stop…" groaned Milo hesitantly, looking at his lover, Kanon, who was moving his head lower, still licking Milo's skin and heading to his navel. "I don't… w-wanna it…"

"Liar. Your body is trembling from the pleasure, Milo," Saga whispered into his ear, playing cruelly with his already hard member.

Meanwhile Kanon kneeled down and slowly unzipped his lover's jeans and took them off.

"Tsh… You never had such a quick reaction with only me…" complained the former Sea Dragon, looking at Milo's pride, erected, hard and pulsing under the touch of Saga.

The elder Gemini Saint chuckled, moving his hand from Milo's loins to his hard nipple, tightening strongly his fingers on it. At the same time, Kanon grasped gently the member in the front of his face and licked slightly its tip. Milo gasped loudly.

"K-kanon… Stop it…" whispered Milo, catching his lover's blue hair, being aware that his will is disappearing. Now it was lust and desire that were controlling his whole body.

The younger twin smiled widely and lustfully and the next moment he opened his mouth and took Milo's member into them with the slow move. He heard very satisfactorily moan of his lover. Milo lost to his desire; his usually strong will disappeared under the touches of the two twins.

"That's better, Milo," the Scorpio heard in his ear the horny voice of Saga. He felt the elder Saint's body pressing against him, with the already hard manhood sticking on his buttock. Then Saga kissed him quickly and put forcibly his long fingers inside Milo's mouth. "Lick them," he ordered.

Milo obeyed him, twisting his tongue around the three fingers inside his mouth. He really couldn't resist anymore; his body was overwhelmed by the pleasure and fire and now he really _wanted_ not only his lover, Kanon, but the elder twin as well.

"That's right…" Saga whispered, feeling Milo's wet tongue that was licking his fingers slowly. He couldn't resist to the lust too, allowing the fire to spread around his body, and slowly rubbing his loins against Milo's buttocks. His brother was moving his blue-haired head faster, making the defeated Scorpio to moan loudly and breathe spasmodically.

The curl-haired Saint really didn't know what was happening to his body. It was pleasurable to feel Kanon's mouth around his member, making him harder with the every quick move, the endearments of Saga were causing him the nice shiver inside his muscles too but also he could feel some kind of the pain. It was the pain of the uncontrollable desire that wanted to release itself _now_. Milo never expected these reactions of his body, for him it was like his body betrayed him on the very beginning. Actually he didn't wanted to make love with the two twins at the same time, Kanon was enough for him, but now, with horny Saga behind him, he lost, really lost to this madness.

After a while Saga pull out his fingers from Milo's mouth, covered by the saliva, and without waiting any longer, he entered the Scorpio with them with the rough move. Milo cried with the pain, catching Saga's arm, that was causing him this sharp feeling, but he has no strength to pull it away.

"You are so tight, Milo…" murmured Saga, moving harshly his fingers inside Milo, stretching his small entrance. "Kanon, don't tell me that you didn't fuck him yet."

Kanon snorted angrily, stopping to suck Milo's manhood and looking at his brother.

"I've done this to him so many times that you are not able to imagine it yourself!"

Saga chuckled, putting his fingers deeper inside the Scorpio, feeling like his entrance was becoming more obedient.

"So… you are always like that?" he asked, but Milo didn't answer him, busy with moaning and stroking his lover's hair. "Ugh, I wanna try your tight hole right now…" he added, feeling like his member really desired to feel it. He looked at his brother, and chuckled. He wasn't the type of man who liked to be on the second place, but Milo was _his_ lover after all. "Kanon, I think he is ready right now."

He pulled his fingers from Milo's body, looking as his twin stood up, smiling lustfully and kissed his lover deeply. Saga sighed, taking off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants. He sat on the couch, taking off his last clothe and observing the two men, that approached him, still kissing lustfully. Kanon forced Milo to kneel down in the front of the elder Gemini Saint.

"Then Milo," murmured Saga, catching gently the Scorpio's blue curls, "be the good boy and make me to feel good."

Milo looked at the hard member in the front off his eyes, took it gently in his hand and licked from the base to the top. Saga moaned lightly.

"His tongue is really good, don't you think?" asked Kanon, looking at his brother face, controlled by the pleasurable feel and at his lover, who took Saga's manhood inside his mouth.

Only moan answered him. He smiled, positioning himself in the front of Milo's entrance, taking a deep thrust and entering him roughly. Milo gasped painfully, trying to withdraw his head, but Saga's hand on his hair held him in the place.

"Calm down, Milo," whispered the former Sea Dragon. "Calm down. You like it, right?"

The Scorpio grabbed the edge of the couch, closing his bright eyes and alongside with Saga's hand into his hair, he was moving his head, twisting his tongue around the hard manhood inside his mouth. The elder Gemini Saint was moaning quietly, stroking gently Milo's blue curls, feeling something he never felt in his whole life. When Kanon took really hard thrust, making the youngest man to moan painfully, Saga caught his hand grasped on the touch, allowing Milo to tighten strongly the long fingers around his hand.

"Faster, Milo…" Saga groaned, tightening his hand on Milo's hair and helping him with moving. He could feel it; the climax was approaching him quickly. The Scorpio's tongue was really incredible, really strong and agile, stimulating his hot member. The fragile face with clenched eyes of the curl-haired man, with the red blushes on his cheek was making him excited; he couldn't hold himself from breathing hard and moaning with the pleasure.

Milo felt the pleasure too, even if in fact he _it _wasn't something he wanted to do. But he admitted his defeat, it was his body who betrayed him on the very beginning and now he couldn't do anything. But Kanon's moves were making him to feel good and even the big, hot member inside his mouth had the pleasurable taste. He knew he would feel really bad after this, but now he was playing this dirty game. When Saga told him to move faster he did it, twisting his tongue, licking and sucking the pulsing part of Gemini's body.

Saga almost let himself to scream, when the Scorpio start to suck his manhood really hard. It was pleasurable so much that he didn't last too long; he came hard inside Milo's mouth, whispering his name into the afternoon's air. His brother chuckled, seeing him with the relaxed face, almost dazed of the nice feeling that exploded inside his body. The younger twins fastened his movements, being excited by the view of his lover, swallowing quietly the juices of Saga.

"Finished already?" he asked, feeling like his climax was also near.

The elder Gemini smiled to him, still stroking Milo's hair. He looked at the Scorpio, who now could moan loudly, being free of the hot member inside his mouth. Again, the view of his younger fellow made him excited, these shining eyes, fragile lips and red cheeks could led him to the madness just by looking at them. He took gently Milo's face in his hand, and forced him to look inside his dark eyes.

"I want you to make me hard again…" he whispered to him, stroking his cheek slightly. "I wanna try your hole, so I have to be ready."

He almost forced Milo to take his member inside the mouth one more time. It didn't last too long until he was on stand, Milo knew how to excite him with his agile tongue.

"That's right, Milo," he said, feeling the fire of lust igniting inside him with the every move of Milo's head. He heard loud moan, coming from the Kanon's direction. He took a look at his brother just in the time to see him coming inside Milo. "Finally. I thought you would never stop, Kanon."

Kanon snorted, standing up and raising his lover as well. He kissed him deeply, at the same time stroking Milo's member. Milo twitched a little, feeling the rough hands of Saga on his hips that forced him to sit down. After a while another member, bigger and harder, entered him slowly, causing him the slight pain in his body. He moaned loudly.

"Ugh… You are really tight, Milo…" murmured Saga into Milo's ear, starting to move his hips, and feeling the small entrance closing around his member. "I like it…"

The former Sea Dragon chuckled quietly, knelling down and taking gently Milo's member in his hand. He took a look at his lover and started to lick and suck hard the manhood in the front of him. The chamber was filled by the spasmodic moans, alongside with the loud breathing and Saga's whispering. He felt like his own pride was getting harder again.

Milo didn't last too long. It was too much for him to feel inside Saga's member, alongside with the rough fingers on his nipples and the hot tongue of his lover, playing with his manhood. After the quick move of Kanon's head he cried with the pleasure, filling the former Sea Dragon's mouth with his warm cum.

"You taste as good as always, darling" said Kanon, approaching his head and kissing lightly his lips. Milo smiled to him exhausted as never before.

"Milo, turn around," murmured Saga into his ear. "I wanna see your face."

Kanon helped him to stand up and pushed him into the Saga's embrace. The elder twin caught Milo tightly and kissed him deeply and lustfully, making him to sit on his standing member again. The Scorpio moaned dully feeling the hot tongue inside his mouth that was dancing with his own. Meanwhile the younger Gemini pressed his body against Milo's back and licked his earlobe, at the same time grabbing his manhood.

"Make you hard again?" he asked with the low voice, stroking gently the member of Milo. The Scorpio moaned again, still kissing with Saga.

Then Milo felt Kanon's pride touching his buttock, and slowly heading to his entrance. He broke the kiss and looked at his lover and saw lust mixed with the wild expression.

"Kanon, stop!" he said, knowing what his lover was about to do. But the former Sea Dragon didn't even take a look at his Milo, positioning himself in the front of Milo's hole, filled now with Saga's member. "Kanon, don't! I don't wanna both of you…!"

He tried to escape from between the bodies of the twins, but Saga encircled is arms around his body, making him immobile. Kanon used the opportunity and with slow, but strong move he entered Milo's body.

The Scorpio screamed, literally screamed with the pain, feeling like his body was tearing apart by the two members. Of course, he was used to feel the pain, after all he was the Gold Saint of Athena since his early childhood, but this kind of the pain couldn't be compared to anything he had the opportunity to feel. The fire inside his body disappeared, replaced by the sharp needles that where making him to almost cry.

"Kanon, stop… It hurts…!"

But his lover didn't listen to him, fastening his movements, torturing Milo more with his every thrust. Saga tightened his hug, trying to not see Milo's unwanted tears on his face and he also started to move his hips faster. They seemed to completely forget about Milo and his screams filling the chamber.

The tortured Scorpio stopped to scream when he realized, that the twins wouldn't finish his suffering until they would be satisfied. He bit his lips, clenching his fingers on Saga's arm and hiding his face into his hair, groaning painfully. And fortunately for him, this madness didn't last to long. Kanon took a few hard thrust and released himself at the same time when his brother, screaming from the pleasure.

Milo felt only the relief when his lover pulled out himself from his sore body. He took the deep breathe and without looking at the twins he stood up, lifting his clothes from the floor. Nor Saga neither his younger brother seemed to not realize that the Scorpio was going to leave; both of them were breathing hard, sitting on the couch with closed eyes. The curl-haired man hadn't even intention of talking to them, he dress up quickly and left the Gemini Temple trying to stop his tears that fell down his cheek.

* * *

Milo passed through the four Temples as fast as he was able in his state. He wanted to get under his blanket and lay his head on the soft pillow but the feeling of the disgust took control over his mind – the first thing he should do now was taking the shower. He didn't bother himself with taking off the clothes; Milo got under the shower full dressed, allowing the hot water to soak the material. He sighed after a while and when his apparel was really heavy from the water he took off it of himself, leaving in the corner of the cabin.

The shower calmed him down a little, the tears on his face dried, but the feeling of the disgust didn't disappear. His mind was full of scenes of this evening, passing through his head one by one and Milo couldn't throw those thoughts away.

Milo sighed deeply and jump to the bed still wet and naked. He huddled under his warm blanket and almost instantly he fell asleep.

For him it wasn't much time later when he felt two hands on his shoulders. The touch reminded him the awful event from the afternoon and made him to react really harshly. He jumped up catching the throat of the person above him with his right hand and throwing the intruder on the cold floor beside the bed. The other hand of Milo hung in the air with the long, red nail pointed on the face of the man under his body.

The Scorpio looked inside the surprised, blue eyes of Kanon.

"Calm down, Milo," he said, catching gently his hand still gasped tightly on his throat. "It's just me, darling."

But Milo didn't loosen his fingers, panting heavily and looking at his lover still with his Scarlet Needle ready to attack. Kanon sighed, and grabbed Milo's hand harder, firmly pulling it away. After a few seconds the Scorpio Saint allowed him to do this, standing up from the floor and sitting on his bed, hiding his face in his hands.

Kanon took the sitting position on the floor and looked at his lover. When nothing happened he reached Milo's head by his hand and tried to uncover his face. The Scorpio spurned his arm roughly.

"Milo?" Kanon asked hesitantly.

"Get out," Milo whispered, lying back to him and covering his body by the blanket.

"What? Why? What's wrong, Milo?"

"Get out, Kanon. I don't wanna see your face."

The former Sea Dragon sat on the bed and placed his hand on Milo's shoulder. He felt the slight twitch of his body, and when he managed to see his lover's face he gasped surprised.

Milo was crying quietly into his pillow.

"What's wrong, darling? Tell me!" Kanon forced him to lie on his back and looked into his eyes.

"I think I was clear. I don't wanna see your face, Kanon. I don't wanna you to call me 'darling' and especially I don't wanna be your lover anymore! Get out!"

His Scarlet Needle appeared again ready to strike. The tears still were falling down his cheeks. Kanon blinked a few times, didn't understand anything his lover was saying now.

"You exceeded a certain limit today, Kanon. And I'm not gonna allow it to happen again. Get out."

"What limit, Milo? You liked it too, don't you?" asked Kanon, irritated a little at his lover. After all if he didn't want to make love with him and his twin he could say, right?

"To the certain point! But when I said 'stop', you seemed to not listen to me!" Milo raised his voice.

Kanon hesitated a little. It is true, he heard Milo saying 'stop' a few times but he thought that it was his imagination. After all, Milo was resisting only on the beginning, and even then he gave up quickly…

"You hurt me, Kanon. You forced me to do something I didn't want to do and you hurt me," added Milo.

"But Milo… You can't… You can't break with me just because of that, right? I won't do that again, I don't know what possessed me today and…"

"Stop. I don't wanna hear your pathetic excuses. Just leave me alone, Kanon. If you cannot deal with the truth, then go to your brother, he will comfort you for sure."

Kanon's hand slipped from his shoulder. The younger Gemini Saint looked one more time into the bright, blue eyes of Milo, filled with the tears and listlessness.

"Fine," he said, standing up and turning to the exit. "But… I will be waiting for you."

He didn't manage to take even one step when he saw the red flash of the light and the part of the wall beside him turned to the dust, hit by the Scarlet Needle. He gasped with the surprise waiting for another strike to come but nothing like that happened.

Kanon sighed quietly with the slight guilty in his voice and left the Scorpio Temple with its guardian, depressed and crying in the soft bed.


	2. His World of the Kisses

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**His World of the Kisses**_

Kanon, the younger Saint of the Gemini sat down on the couch in the Temple with the long, irritated sigh. Everything was messed up this day, like some God wanted to make fun of him. Actually it wasn't impossible; after all Athena had many brothers and sister that liked to play with humans. And today it seemed that he, Kanon was in disfavor of one of them.

His eyes stopped at the box, that his brother, Saga put it there earlier. It was something he was going to give to Milo as a gift; something that Milo desired for many months already. But now… Everything got complicated, really complicated.

"Already back?" he heard the voice of his twin. Saga entered the room from the hallway, looking at the sitting man. "How's your boy? He left so suddenly…"

Kanon snorted under his nose.

"He is not my boy anymore," said the former Sea Dragon.

Saga looked at him with the surprise.

"No? Why? Princess Milo has a bad day again?" he asked, trying to not laugh. A few months ago Milo broke up with Kanon actually without any good reason.

"I told you to stop with that 'Princess' already, Saga," murmured Kanon, not looking at his brother. He also remembered that event when Milo said he doesn't wanna have Kanon as a boyfriend, but the elder twin didn't know _everything_. It was really awful day, Kanon said too many bad things about Milo and his friend Camus, and in the end it was good reason to break up. Of course not as good as today's reason.

"Then? What happened?"

Kanon shook his head. He didn't want to tell Saga about this now. Maybe everything wasn't lost at all? Maybe Milo would get to his senses, and come back?

"Maybe Princess is mad at you? That you allowed _this_ to happen between the three of us?" Saga chuckled. "Doesn't he like it? I was sure that it was pleasurable for him too."

Shit. Sometimes Saga could clearly see through his mind. He took a quick look at him.

"So?"

Kanon sighed and nodded.

"Oh, what a shame! I really liked that game with him. Now who is gonna satisfy my lust?" Saga made a disappointed face.

The younger twin send him really angry look.

"Saga…!"

"I'm just joking, Kanon," murmured the elder Saint, sitting beside his brother on the couch. "But I really liked that…" he added and took a look at Kanon. "It is shame that he left you because he was opposite."

"Don't bother yourself with such a courtesy, Saga. I know that you don't care."

Saga sighed deeply, looking at the stone ceiling of his Temple.

"Don't get too depressed, Kanon. Firstly ask yourself, if it isn't better like that.

"What do you mean 'better'?"

"Do you love him, Kanon?"

The former Sea Dragon hesitated. What kind of question it was? Of course he… he loved Milo…

Saga saw that hesitancy inside the blue eyes of his brother.

"A few times you mentioned that Milo is like a kid," added Saga quietly. "Besides if I'm correct he has some strong feelings towards his friend, Camus…"

Kanon stared at the box in the corner of the room, thinking deeply.

"Sometimes he is really like a child. But actually it wasn't a big problem," he answered. "And… he is making me some kind of happy…"

Saga shook his head but he didn't say the words that were inside his mouth right now. It could worsen everything.

"Then what are you doing here, idiot?" he said instead of stupid comments.

Kanon took a quick look at him, stood up, caught the box and left the Gemini Temple.

* * *

Camus stopped hesitantly in the entrance of the Scorpio Temple, looking at it with the worry on his young face. Some time ago he could feel his friend's cosmo burning desperately in the third Temple of the Sanctuary, and after a long moment of silence it burned again inside the Milo's domain.

Now everything was fine, the Aquarius couldn't feel any burning cosmo, but he had to check, if everything was right with Milo. What happened inside the Gemini Temple that his hot-headed friend was screaming for help with his universe? He didn't remember when the Scorpio was doing something like that; actually it happened the first time since they met together many years ago. So… What was wrong with Milo?

With the sigh of the worry, he entered the Scorpio Temple, aiming straight to the bedroom.

Milo was there, like he thought. The blue-haired man was lying in the bed, covered by a mere blanket, with his naked back exposed to anyone who was entering this room. Camus could see a few bruises on his tawny skin. He coughed to let Milo know, that he was there.

The Scorpio twitched rapidly, and turned to the entrance with the face of the hemmed predator that could do _anything_ to escape. The Scarlet Needle appeared on his finger, pointing at the man standing in the room. But when he saw his friend, the Aquarius Camus, his expression softened, his hand felt to the bed, and the blue-haired man collapsed on the pillows with the sight of the relief.

"Sorry, Camus," he said, covering his eyes with his muscular arm. But Camus managed to see the remains of the tears on his friend's cheeks. "I thought it was…" he silenced.

"Who? The Specter? You reacted like you were expecting some kind of monster."

Milo chuckled without amusement. It certainly wasn't Milo that Camus knew for many years already.

"Milo?" Camus walked over his friend and sat down on the bed, observing carefully the lying man. "Did something happen?"

The Scorpio twitched a little. Then, he sobbed.

"Nothing at all…" Milo whispered, trying to stop the tears that filled again his eyes.

Camus sighed deeply over the state of his friend. All his live he was avoiding the strong emotions, not letting them took over his mind, but now, when he was looking at his friend, at Milo, who surely was hurt by something or someone… He felt like the arrow of pain pierced his heart.

"Milo, whatever happened… Pull yourself together. You are the Gold Saint…" it was everything Camus was able to say to his friend. Someone had to say something like that, right? It would be more helpful that pitying him at this moment.

Milo chuckled weakly, finally looking inside the dark eyes of Camus.

"I know, Camus. I look really pitiful now. It is shameful for the Gold Saint of Athena… I know it… But it hurt…"

"Hurt? Did someone wound you?"

Milo shook his head, placing his slim hand on the heart, and gasping it almost spasmodically. Camus understood.

"Milo," he sighed. "You always were too sensitive person."

"Sometimes I'm cursing myself because of that…"

Then his eyes darkened a little.

"What's wrong, Milo?"

Milo sat down, looking at his hands on his laps.

"It's Kanon. He is heading there."

Milo was right. The Aquarius could feel the Gemini cosmo slowly approaching the Scorpio Temple. It seemed that he is sending some kind of announcement for Milo.

"I don't wanna see him…" murmured Milo quietly.

Camus stood up, looking at his friend. What happened between them, that Milo didn't want to see his lover?

"I will take care of him," said the Aquarius, leaving the bedroom, and heading to the entrance of the Temple.

He didn't wait too long for the former Sea Dragon. Kanon, holding the big box, climbed the last stairs and stopped in the front of the Aquarius.

"Good evening, Kanon," Camus greeted him with the formal tone.

"Good evening," answered the younger Gemini. "Are you passing by?"

"No. I'm here to see you."

Kanon looked at him with the surprise. It was the first time, when the Aquarius _wanted_ to see him.

"What for?"

"If you are going to see Milo, then I have to ask you to go back," said Camus blocking the passage.

The irritation filled Kanon's eyes.

"You don't have the right to stop me here, Camus. If I want to see _my_ lover, then I will see him," his voice was really harsh now. He couldn't stop himself, sometimes the Aquarius was playing on his nerves, being so close to Milo.

"I don't know, what happened between you and Milo, and as long as he won't tell me, it is not my business. But he asked me to not let you see him," said Camus calmly, ignoring the tone in voice of his elder fellow. "Then please, go back to your Temple, Kanon. Go back, and wait there for him."

"Get out of the way, Camus."

"No, Kanon. I don't want to fight with you, but if you wouldn't go away now I will have to. And if you don't want Milo to kill you, then turn away. Please."

Kanon hesitated.

"He really doesn't want to see me, right?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry, Kanon."

"Shit. Then I should really go back…" the Gemini murmured, taking a look at the Scorpio Temple and finally turning around. "Bye."

Camus was observing him until he disappeared in the Libra Temple. Then he returned to his friend.

"He left," the Aquarius announced to Milo.

The Scorpio sighed with the relief.

"But he is gonna back there any moment; he has written it over his face," added Camus. "He is just waiting for a moment when I won't be here."

Milo twitched a little. The Aquarius really didn't like that expression on Milo's face. It was causing him pain in his heart. He sighed.

"Get dressed," the aquamarine-haired Saint said. Milo looked at him surprised. "I think it would be better for you to sleep tonight in my Temple, Milo."

The Scorpio looked at him with the hope.

"Really? Can I really stay with you tonight, Camus?" he asked like a lonely child that is asking his parent to stay with him after a nightmare.

"Yes, you can. In my Temple Kanon won't be able to see you for sure. And we are friends. If there is something that is able to help you I will happily give it to you."

Milo smiled widely, for the first time this evening looking like the real Milo. He jumped out of the bed, quickly catching his clothes.

"Milo…" started Camus hesitantly, looking at his friend's lower part of the back. "May I ask what is wrong with your back?"

The Scorpio stopped wearing his pants, and looked at the aquamarine-haired Saint.

"Why should be something wrong with them?"

"Your back is covered by the awful bruises. Can't you feel them?"

Milo turned his eyes away from the keen eyes of his friend and finished dressing his clothes.

"It's nothing," he murmured finally.

"Oh, really?" Camus jibed cruelly. "Should I guess on my own?"

Milo shrugged, heading to the exit of his Temple.

"Does it have a matter what happened?"

"Of course it has the matter for me as long as I'm your friend, Milo. You never were in this state before. I have never seen this kind of bruise on your body?!" Camus said indignantly, following the Scorpio and leaving the eight Temple. "I didn't ask what is wrong with your mind, because it is you who should tell me about your problems, but these wounds on your back are the different case, Milo!"

"It's nothing important, Camus, really. Thanks, that you care so much about me, but it is really nothing important," whispered the Scorpio.

Camus sighed.

"I know who did it to you, Milo. Unfortunately for you, I'm a smart man and I'm able to add two to two."

They passed quietly the two Temples between the Scorpio Temple and the Camus' domain.

"I just… don't wanna talk about it now, Camus. Maybe I will tell you everything later."

The Aquarius smiled to him encouraging.

"As you wish, Milo. Then I suppose you should go sleep. You look really tired."

Soon the Scorpio Saint occupied the half of Camus' huge bed, lying down on it in the silence. Camus quickly took of his top clothes, lighted up the candle, and with the book in his hand he settled himself comfortably beside Milo.

"How could you read with that shaky light, Camus?" asked Milo, looking at the book. "You are hurting your eyes."

"It's not a big deal, Milo. I get used to that."

Milo silenced. After a long while Camus was sure that he just fell asleep.

"Camus…?" he heard the quiet voice of his friend.

"Uhm?"

"He won't get me here, right? I really don't wanna see him for now…"

The Aquarius Saint took a worried look at his friend. He placed his slim hand on Milo's blue curls and started to stroke them gently.

"Of course not. He doesn't have the right to go anywhere inside _my_ Temple, so don't worry, Milo. He won't get here. Just calm yourself and go sleep already."

He felt the nod under his fingers. A few minutes later he heard the calm, peacefully breathe of the Scorpio.

Actually Camus had some clues what happened with Milo. He was really smart Saint after all and these kinds of wounds could be done only in a one situation. And since the blue-haired man didn't want to see his lover, it wasn't too hard to figure out _who_ did something like that to him.

He placed his eyes on the blue curls of his friend. It passed already two years since Milo and Kanon became lovers, and today Camus saw for the first time the bruises like that on the young, muscular body. Of course Milo wasn't showing to Camus his skin every day just like that. But they had the trainings together, and because the Sanctuary was really hot, Camus had the perfect view on Milo's back almost always. The Aquarius literally never saw that kind of bruises on the tanned, Scorpio's skin.

Camus couldn't understand how Milo became the lover of a man a few years older than him. They didn't match too well. Kanon was the type of the person who liked to dominate over others and he didn't seem to do exceptions. Milo really didn't like to be dominated by someone. The Scorpio Saint had the strong personality, that can't be suppressed. Then how in the Athena's name these two were lovers for such a long time?

The aquamarine-haired Saint sighed deeply. He was glad that maybe soon Milo would leave the Gemini Saint. He really couldn't bear Kanon and his awful habit to considering Milo as his ownership.

Still stroking the blue curls ha returned to the reading.

It didn't pass even an hour when Milo twitched rapidly and sat down on the bed with the long groan of the frustration.

"Milo? What's wrong?"

The Scorpio Saint looked quickly at Camus and with the long sigh he sank down on the pillow.

"Shit, I can't even sleep…" he murmured under his nose.

Camus put the book on the table, sunk his hand into the blue curls again and focused his attention on his friend, waiting.

"It was Kanon…" said quietly Milo, looking at the ceiling with the empty eyes. "He did really awful thing to me…" he silenced for a while, thinking how he should tell Camus abut that horrible evening with the twins. "Actually they both did the awful thing. Kanon and Saga," Milo corrected himself.

The Aquarius looked at Milo surprised. He never suspected that Saga had something to do with Milo's state.

"I agree, at the beginning it was pleasurable to have fun with the two of them, but later… they… they raped me."

Camus clenched his fists on the blanket. He suspected such a thing but hearing it from Milo wasn't something nice. He didn't even know what he should do now. Hug him? Tell something encouraging?

"Milo..." he started hesitantly, trying to decide finally. He sighed deeply, lied down beside his friend and placed his hand on Milo's warm cheek. "Actually I don't know what to say to you. It was really horrible thing and a person who loves someone shouldn't do such a thing to his lover."

The Scorpio looked inside the dark eyes and smiled, catching gently Camus' hand on his cheek. Then Milo closed his eyes with the small wrinkle of the frustration on his forehead.

"Ugh, it is a little confusing…" he murmured.

Camus didn't say anything, stroking gently Milo's cheek. After a while the Scorpio opened his eyes, now filled with the determination, approached Camus' head and…

The Scorpio Milo kissed his best friend, the Aquarius Camus.

The aquamarine-haired Saint froze, feeling the hot and soft lips of Milo on his own. He just didn't know how to react. This kiss was his first in his whole life, as a Saint of Athena he never was interested in such a thing. And it felt… It felt really nice. He twitched, when the hot tongue touched his lower lips.

"Milo!" Camus broke the kiss instantly. "Milo, are you still asleep? I'm not Kanon!"

The Scorpio Saint leaned on his elbow, looking at Camus with the full awakened eyes.

"I know that, Camus," he said, sinking his fingers in the aquamarine hair and kissing him again.

This time Milo wasn't delicate like a while ago. The first moment their lips linked again he started to suck Camus' lower lip strongly, and after a short while he broke into his mouth, searching for a hot tongue. He couldn't stop himself, Camus tasted really nice, his smell was pleasurable, and the soft skin was making him crazy. Sometimes in the past he dreamed about kissing him, to kiss him gently, to kiss him strongly, to kiss him greedily. But back then he was the lover of Kanon, and he couldn't say he wasn't happy with the Gemini. He never intended to betray the Gemini's feelings, so he never even tried to kiss Camus. He always was crushing this silly desire towards the Aquarius.

But now he said to Kanon, that he didn't want to be his lover anymore, right? He broke with him, right? So he was a free man. He could kiss Camus as long as he wanted.

The Aquarius Camus never desired to kiss anyone in his life, but when Milo's lips touched his own the second time, he though that it is one of the most pleasurable things on the world. He couldn't hold himself; he let the hot tongue of his friend to dance inside his mouth, time to time moaning slightly, clenching his fist on the blue curls and returning the kiss as strong as he was able. It didn't have any matter to him that Milo was just a friend for him; actually this fact was making him to feel really comfortable while kissing Milo. He was letting the Scorpio to do it deeply and strongly, wanting to have more of his friend.

For Camus it lasted just a short time, but in fact they were kissing a few long minutes. The quick breathing of the two men filled the chamber of the Aquarius Temple, when the dark eyes were focused on the bright, blue eyes of Milo.

"Actually…" started Milo, trying to calm his breath. "Actually I always wanted to do that."

Camus blinked a few times, still mesmerized by the Milo's wonderful eyes.

"You wanted to kiss your friend? Something is not right with you, Scorpio," he murmured, thinking that it could be really great to feel Milo's lip one more time.

The Scorpio Gold Saint of Athena apparently could read his thoughts, because he smiled to Camus gently, placed his warm hand on the Aquarius' cheek and their lips met each other again. The aquamarine-haired Saint moaned quietly, sinking his fingers into the blue curls, and playing with Milo's hair.

Milo smiled slightly, breaking into Camus' mouth with one, gentle move. His hand slipped from the cold cheek of his friend, moving slowly to Camus' chest, and getting under his shirt. He shivered, feeling the cold skin of the Aquarius, but when his fingers met the well-build tummy he groaned loudly, deepening their kiss. For a while his hand stayed on the hard muscles of Camus' belly, then it slipped to the chest. His fingers tightened on the small nipple.

The Aquarius clenched his fist on the blue curls, returning the kiss really strongly, moving his tongue around Milo's mouth, sucking his lips and sometimes biting it. It seemed that some kind of demon possessed him right now and he wasn't able to control himself. Meanwhile the warm hand of the Scorpio slipped from the chest to the abdomen of Camus and with one, firm move got under his pants, touching the most sensitive part of the Aquarius' body.

Camus twitched suddenly and broke their kiss.

"Milo…! What are you doing?!" he groaned, feeling the strong fingers touching his member. The two red blushes appeared on his cheeks.

"Shhhh…." murmured Milo, placing the gently kiss on Camus' lips, encircling his hand around his friend's pride and rubbing it gently.

"Milo… Stop. It is sick! We are friends…" started Camus, trying to break free from Milo's hold, but something stopped him in the place he was laying. The sweet feeling was spreading around his body with the every move of the Scorpio's fingers. The pleasure.

"Why?" asked Milo quietly with the low voice. "Why should I stop? What's wrong with giving the pleasure to my friend?"

The Scorpio smiled to him gently, and placed the wet kiss on the red cheek of his friend.

"But we shouldn't do…" Camus cut his sentence with the moan of pleasure, when the warm fingers started to play with the tip of his member. "You are Kanon's…"

The deep kiss of Milo silenced him definitely.

"I broke with him," answered Milo, almost not parting their lips. "Besides it is just an innocent game, Camus…" With his other hand he caught Camus' wrist and led the Aquarius hand to the lower part of his own body.

Camus moaned into Milo's mouth, feeling under his fingers almost ready pride of his friend.

"It is nothing wrong with this, Camus," the Scorpio whispered into the friend's ear, licking gently his earlobe, and causing him to groan one more time.

He slipped down firmly Camus' pants, freed his own pride from the material, and sat down on his friend's lap. He took down his own tunic, and almost tear apart Camus' shirt. The Aquarius let him to undress his top part of his body.

"Camus…" Milo whispered into his ear. "Let me give you the pleasure."

His hand encircled again around Camus pride, and started to rub it slowly. The Aquarius clenched his fingers on the blanket and moaned loudly. He nodded weakly, looking inside the bright blue eyes of Milo. The Scorpio Saint smiled to him, making his friend to encircling their two members together, and slowly moving back and forward, rubbing their loins.

Camus couldn't hold himself, he was moaning loudly, feeling the two hot and hard members in his grip, feeling the sweet pleasure spreading around his body. Milo was rubbing their skins together, playing with his hard nipples, and smiling from above, letting the slight groans escape from his mouth. At the beginning it was a little embarrassing to let Milo touch him in _that_ way, but now the lust took control over his body and mind, so he didn't desire anything else aside being touch by his best friend _exactly_ in that way. He started to move his hips too, deepening the pleasure, breathing faster with the every move and gasping his other hand spasmodically on Milo's body.

Soon the chamber of the Aquarius Temple was filled with the loud moans of the two friends and their quick breathing. Milo was moving faster with the every move of his loins, Camus' hand was still encircling around the two members, and it seemed that they were about to reach the climax of their sweet game.

"Camus…" Milo moaned into the air and kissed deeply his friend. "Camus, come with me…"

The Aquarius groaned, hearing this plea of his friend, closing his eyes and feeling it. The culmination of this game was approaching him quickly. He could feel it; Milo was moving faster, moaning louder and louder from the pleasure and playing harder with Camus' nipples.

"Camus…!" he cried loudly, arching his back and releasing himself over the Camus' chest.

The Aquarius seeing the sweet climax of Milo couldn't hold it too. He came hardly with the loud cry of his friend name. The Scorpio rubbed their loins a few more times and then stopped, kissing deeply the aquamarine-haired man, lying under his body. Still kissing him he fell on the pillows beside the cold man.

It took a long while before Camus was able to breathe calmly, but he still could feel the pleasure inside his body. He looked at his friend and smiled. Milo, tired after the whole day, fell finally asleep still with the smile on his hot lips.


	3. His World of the Losses

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_****__****__**Author's Note. This chapter was moderate a little and now is being reposted.**_

_****__****__**Every changes were made with my dear friend, Nica-angel. She did a wonderful work as my beta-reader, and from now on she will be the Guardian for His World ;)**_

_****__****__**Nica-angel, dear, thanks for everything :***_

* * *

_****__****__****__**His World of the Losses**_

The former Sea Dragon, Kanon couldn't believe his ears, when he entered the dark Aquarius Temple, following the pulsing cosmo of his lover. It wasn't too difficult to figure out, where the Scorpio was, when the elder Saint didn't find him and the Aquarius in the eight Temple of the Sanctuary. So he followed them, being guided by the familiar cosmo he could feel all the time. But when he stopped in the center of the building, hearing the strange, null noises, he really couldn't believe his two ears.

The hallway was filled by the moans of the pleasure, coming out from one of the chambers. And there was no mistake, one of these voices belonged to his lover, his Milo.

Kanon never expected to hear something like_ that_ and he didn't want to go deeper inside Camus' Temple, but he had to make _sure_. Maybe it was just his imagination. Maybe it wasn't Milo's voice, and the Aquarius was only having fun with someone else?

And he took a few more steps, heading to the source of the moans, hoping that whatever he would see there, it wouldn't be Milo having fun with Camus. But the cosmo he could feel inside the building undoubtedly belonged to the Scorpio Saint.

The younger Gemini Saint stopped hesitantly near the entrance to the chamber, not sure if he really wanted to see who was behind the wall. But he took one deep breathe and looked inside the room with the worried thoughts.

He saw it. The soft, blue curls, covering the back of the man sitting at the bed. This man was moaning loudly and moving firmly his hips against the other person, lying comfortably among the red pillows. He could see the face of Camus with the parted lips, closed eyes and the expression of the pleasure. And he could see a few deep bruises on the back of the sitting man, the bruises he made a few hours ago by his own fingers.

"Camus…?" whispered the blue-haired man after a deep kiss with the Aquarius. "Camus, come with me…"

It was too much for Kanon to bear. He gasped, seeing the pleasure on Milo's face, turned around and run through the Temple, wanting to escape from the loud moaning of the two comforted men inside the chamber.

So… At the end it seemed that Milo really had some strong feelings towards the Aquarius Saint. And now, when the Scorpio broke up with him, he could go to Camus and have fun with him as long as he desired.

Kanon howled with fury. He was fooled by Milo! For all these years they lived as lovers, loving each other, having fun with each other, spending the time with each other. But the first thing Milo did after they ended their relationship was sinking into the cold embrace of the Eleventh Guardian of the Sanctuary!

Maybe the Scorpio Saint just was waiting for the good opportunity to leave him? Maybe Milo and Camus were doing _this_ for many months, even years already? Behind his back? After all, every time when he just said something rude at the Aquarius then Milo was really upset at him. Now, when he thought about it, it just explained everything.

The younger Gemini Saint stopped and shook his head. The anger just faded away as quickly as it came. It was true, that Milo had some feelings towards the Aquarius, but he had also a too innocent soul to be such a treacherous person. There was no way that Milo could betray the love between them so easily. The bright blue eyes were always so honest while looking at Kanon with love, the elder Saint never heard even one tone of the lie in the Scorpio's voice. So how Milo could be insincere all the time? The whole time Milo seemed to be really happy with him.

Then… What happened? Why everything got so complicated?

Was it really because of what he and his twin did to him? It really was so painful for Milo to have sex with him and Saga? Well, his lover said it himself that he was enjoying it to the certain point, before it started to be _acute_. But everything was so vague; they had the fun, it was really pleasurable and he really could remember the voice of Milo almost begging to stop. But it was so quick, he lost himself into his own lust, that seemed to be aflame by an upper power and he couldn't stop, the voice of Milo faded away in an instant, like it never existed. Only his pleasure existed back then, he barely was sensing the presence of his twin. It was like something didn't allow him to realize that his lover, Milo wasn't enjoying it.

Now, when he was looking at this, it felt like he was possessed by something yesterday afternoon.

"_You forced me to do something I didn't want to do and you hurt me." _Those were the words that Milo said. Kanon still could hear his trembling voice, filled with disgust and these usually bright, blue eyes full of unleashed tears back then.

_Forced me…_

Kanon stopped for a while, and with a curse under his nose, he hit the nearest boulder, destroying it completely.

_Forced me…_

"Shit!" he cursed again, knowing what it meant.

For Milo… it was a rape.

The former Sea Dragon passed through the third Temple, not even taking a look at his brother and left the hills where the sacred buildings of the Sanctuary were standing.

* * *

Milo, the Gold Saint of Scorpio of the Sanctuary, opened his bright blue eyes the same moment when he felt the soft sunbeams on his eyelids. He could hear the noises of the Sanctuary; the kids were training under the Saints' care, the guardians were walking through the Holy Land, protecting the peace, and he could clearly hear the calm breathing by his right side. He was still affected by the sleep, so he didn't even try to discover to whom this breathing belonged, still looking at the stone ceiling.

He had a very strange dream. It was almost scary to think about it. Oh, it would be scary if he would do that in some situation. Then probably Camus would turn away from him, like there wasn't any friendship between them. But it was just a dream, so why should he worry about it?

It took a while until he noticed that the ceiling he was looking at wasn't the ceiling of his Temple. He could clearly see it, the stones were different, the shadows on the walls were different and even the aura was different. And it took a few other moments for him to remember why he wasn't in his own bed.

Yes, that's right. After that… _accident_ with Saga and Kanon, he hide inside his own bedroom, where was found by his friend, Camus. Then he felt Kanon's cosmo outside his domain, and after Camus took care of the unwanted guest, they moved to the Aquarius Temple, where he was sleeping the whole night.

Yesterday was such a strange day. The awful incident that happened between him and his lover, Kanon, with a big part of Saga, was still inside his mind. He still could feel a dull pain in his tights after sharing it with two men. But… But his mind was unexpectedly calm.

He didn't know what to think. The former Sea Dragon _forced_ him to do something he wasn't prepared to do back then, and Kanon just ignored his pleas… He ignored his begging, no, not only that: Firstly, he just made Milo to beg! And a Gold Saint of Athena shouldn't beg at any cost… And the worst, Kanon allowed himself to fall into the enormous lust of his body, making Milo to feel pain, the most awful pain he ever felt. The Scorpio never experienced something so horrible; the physical pain and the mental pain were all he wanted to forget right now.

Ugh, he was really broken.

"Are you awake already?" he heard the calm and cold voice of his friend, Camus. He turned his head and looked inside the dark eyes of the Aquarius.

Something was wrong. Camus wasn't looking at him like always. Inside his eyes Milo saw confusion, many questions and warmness. It was so unexpected to see!

"Camus… Something happened? You look different…" Milo asked hesitantly. Then he noticed he was completely naked. He sat instantly and his eyes moved at his clothes on the floor, mixed with Camus' ones.

"What's wrong, Milo?"

The Scorpio Saint gulped, and looked at Camus, who sat down too. He could see clearly, that his best friend was naked too. So… It wasn't a dream?

"Something happened between us, right? Ugh, I thought it was just a dream!"

Camus shook his head calmly.

"You know, we had just a small game, like you called it yesterday. But you seem now like it was horrible thing…"

The warmness inside his dark eyes disappeared, replacing by the cold wall of emotionless ice.

"Oh, shit. What have I done…" murmured Milo. "Camus, I'm so sorry, I did something like that to you! Yesterday, everything was messed up, this situation with Kanon and Saga," he stopped for a moment. He didn't feel guilt about what he had done with Camus, it was really nice, but how Camus was feeling now…? "I know that you feel disgusted of looking at me now. But…" he hesitated. What he should say to his best friend in a situation like this?

He didn't notice the surprise in Camus eyes.

"I hope you don't hate me now, Camus…" added Milo with shaking voice. He rapidly jumped out from the bed and caught his clothes from the floor.

"Milo, calm down. I don't hate you. Why do you think I could do that?"

The Scorpio Saint looked at him, surprised.

"Camus, I forced you to do… Ugh, I can't even think about it! Yesterday I was so angry at Kanon, that he forced me to make love with him and Saga, and the same day, I did the same to you! To my friend! It is enough to hate me." Milo was still confused. The memories of the yesterday's afternoon were mixing with the pleasure he felt with Camus, his anger for Kanon was linked in some way with the feel of the wounded pride and fear that maybe Camus felt disgust right now.

The Aquarius Saint didn't know what to say. Milo didn't force him to have fun with him, right? Besides they didn't make love, right? It was just a _game_.

"Milo, what are you talking about? If I remember, I wasn't screaming for help, right? I agreed to that…"

The blue-haired man sat down on the bed, still naked, holding his clothes in his slim hands.

"But even so, I should apologize to you, Camus. I just treated you as a replacement. The first thing I did after argument with my lover was jumping into your bed. Aren't you feeling used by me?"

That was the problem. Camus was his friend and knowing that he, Milo of the Scorpio, used his best friend was making him feel sick.

"No…" But his voice had a hesitation.

Milo sighed. He had no idea what he should do now. Stay here? Or go to Kanon? The second Gemini Saint did something really inexcusable, but even so, Milo still loved him. His love was strong but how could he deal with the rape? How could he deal with the two feelings that were tearing his soul apart?

"Ugh, I don't know, what should I do, Camus… It is so confusing. Yesterday Kanon did something beyond my imagination, I left him and then I had sex with you… I don't know what I should feel…"

"I thought you had a reason for leaving Kanon once and for all. After all, he raped you alongside with his brother. You said it yourself to me. Then I suppose you should feel hurt, angry, angst… Maybe even hate him…"

The Scorpio Saint shook his head.

"It is really confusing. I'm not sure what is worst. The rape was really horrible, I still feel disgusted and so dirty. It is making me sick. When I even think about it, it makes me shiver from the detestation. But Kanon did something else. He ignored me, like I meant nothing to him. It is also so terrible. I want to kill him for that. It is so painful. One of my most precious persons in my life just stabbed me in the heart."

"Of course you should feel ignored. And I'm sure it is painful too. Kanon caused you pain, not only physical, but also emotional pain. Don't you think it isn't enough to break up with someone? What if someday he does that again?" asked Camus. His eyes darkened, like there was something bothering him really strongly.

"But Camus…I think… I think I still love him," Milo answered. "I can't forgive him so easily; But my love for him isn't something I could forget after one night with my dearest friend," he murmured weakly. "I feel disgust while thinking about Kanon and Saga, but I also can feel I still love him really strongly… How should I deal with it, Camus? It is so confusing…" he added after a while and started to dress with thoughtful expression on his face.

"Where are you going?"

The Scorpio Saint took a quick look at his friend.

"Sorry, Camus. I know, this is pathetic; I should really leave him once and for all. But like I said, I still love him. I need to know, why he did it to me, why he raped me and why he just ignored my suffering."

His eyes escaped from the dark eyes of Camus that at this moment looked really hurt. He turned away and left the Aquarius Temple, wanting to think for a while and then, maybe talk with his former lover, Kanon.

* * *

Gemini Saga stopped in the front of his Temple, looking at the bright, blue sky above him and thinking insistently. The third Temple of the Sanctuary was awfully silent this morning, even if since their revival he was sharing this building with his twin. Usually it was the former Sea Dragon that loved to wake up the elder brother with some biting comment, laughing loudly and trying to pick a small quarrel. But today, Saga woke up surrounded only by calmness.

Actually it wasn't strange that Kanon stayed away from their Temple. Time to time he liked to disappear for the whole night, sometimes sleeping in the Scorpio Temple, sometimes just going to a mission or just having his own business outside the Holy Land. But Saga knew: this night Kanon didn't return to his own bed because of another reason. And he was aware why his younger brother passed through their domain and disappeared somewhere, but in fact Saga expected some other behavior. Normally the former Sea Dragon would just rush into the chambers of the Gemini Temple, cursing this one, who dared to hurt him and spreading around the space his frustration.

But… was it because this time it concerned his lover, that Kanon just passed through the building so quietly? Did he love Milo so much, that he wasn't even able to curse him for whatever happened inside the Aquarius Temple?

He sighed, not sure what he should do now. Go and search for Kanon? After all, he, Saga, had a share with everything. Well… The _idea_ that ended with this rape was only _his own_ fault. So, maybe he should try to find his twin as quickly as it was possible? Kanon sometimes had strange ideas, no one knew, Saga nor Milo, what he could do, when his mind was affected by such strong emotions. And as his elder brother, he should prevent Kanon from doing stupidities.

But while he was wandering about going for search, Kanon, the former Sea Dragon and current second Saint of the Gemini, emerged from the insides of the Taurus Temple, heading straight to his own domain.

Even from this distance, Saga could tell that not everything was right with his brother. It was certain that through the whole night he wasn't sulking in some hidden place. His hands were covered by dried blood, like he was hitting solid stone for all night, his steps were unsteady. The elder twin smirked under his nose.

"You look pathetic, Kanon," he murmured quietly, turning around and heading to the main hall of the Gemini Temple.

It passed a few minutes until he heard the quiet steps of his brother. After a while he saw him inside the room, supporting himself against the wall, with a defeated expression on his face. The space was immediately filled with the scent of some strong liquor.

Saga sighed loudly, looking at him with pity inside his eyes.

"You look deplorable, Kanon. It is not like you to act like that because of Milo," he said.

Kanon smirked weakly, taking an irritated look at his twin.

"Shut up, Saga," he murmured with hate. "It is all your fault."

The Gemini Saga blinked a few times.

"I have no idea what are you talking about. It's not me who left you and run to the best friend," he answered with a low voice, feeling like the anger was spreading through his body. Of course Kanon was right in some way. He started everything so he was at fault too that Milo felt hurt and broken.

"Fuck you, Saga. Just shut up," growled the former Sea Dragon, looking at his brother with anger. "My state is your fault, Saga. Your, that damn brat's and this fucking Aquarius'," he added quietly.

Now Saga roared with laughter.

"Hypocrite. You are stupid hypocrite, Kanon. You are to be blamed as much as I. You are pathetic, not worth of being the Saint of Athena. Just because your hurt lover left you, you brought yourself to such a shameful state. You are talking all this nonsense. What do you think you are talking about now? Do you think you are in the position to look like that? If I'm correct it was you and me who raped Milo yesterday. And now he has the damn right to be broken, to be drunk somewhere, crying and hoping our death!"

Saga never heard his twin calling Milo "damn brat". It was something new, but he suspected that Kanon just drunk too much. Maybe everything was mixing inside Kanon's head, so probably his defense system made him feeling the hatred about what Milo did with Camus instead of feeling the destructive feel of guilty about what they, Kanon and himself, did yesterday to the young Saint. It was stupid, his younger twin should face this feeling; he caused Milo pain so he should be aware of seriousness of his actions. He himself felt the guilty about it, this shouldn't end with the rape, and he couldn't bear that his brother tried to be innocent all the time.

Kanon smirked.

"I should kill you when I had the opportunity, Saga."

"Stop talking nonsense. You are drunk."

Kanon seemed to not hear these words. But his expression was telling the elder Gemini that, in the bottom of his heart, Kanon was aware of his crimes toward Milo.

"I don't care... I don't care about him anymore. He should just go away and die along with his fucking friend… You should die too, Saga. I hate you…"

Saga looked surprised at his twin. It was like this Kanon from the past which wanted to kill Athena appeared again. He never thought, that the former Sea Dragon would say something like that about his lover, Milo, even in this shameful state of a drunken man.

They heard one loud step that resounded inside the chamber. Both of them looked at the second entrance of the hall that was heading to the exit of the Temple.

Scorpio Milo wasn't looking at them. His eyes were hidden behind the shadow; one of his hands was tightened while the second one was shaking slightly. For a while Saga thought he came here to kill them both. Well… He had the full right to do that. But after a deep, trembling sigh, the Scorpio raised his head and looked at them. Saga knew it: he heard everything.

"So… You wish me to die, Kanon?" he asked.

It wasn't the cheerful kid that Saga knew for a long time. The bright blue eyes turned into flames of anger, suffering the worst sense of betrayal. Kanon saw it and the expression on his face changed drastically. Saga saw the guilt inside the eyes of his twin, but guilt tainted with betrayal as well.

The hall was illuminated with a red flash. The next moment, Kanon screamed shortly, when the Scarlet Needle left five small holes in his body.

"Your state is my fault, Kanon?" whispered Milo, still looking at him with anger. "My fault? I think it was you, who ignored my pleas yesterday. Do you have any idea, how painful it was, when my lover caused me this suffering? How painful it was to be raped by my beloved one and his brother? Do you have any idea, Kanon?"

Another six strikes hit Kanon, making him moan from pain. The younger Gemini Saint didn't even protect himself from the anger of his lover. Saga couldn't tell if he just was too drunk to make any defensive move or he just accepted this punishment.

"Are you feeling betrayed by me, Kanon? Because I gave up to Camus' charm? You deserve it. Nothing is worse than what you did to me yesterday. I want to crush you now, Kanon." Milo hit him again, looking at the former Sea Dragon with an endless hatred. Saga didn't know this person. He wasn't Milo anymore; he was the cool-blooded killer, which possessed the body of the young and always smiling Saint. "Do you remember this, Kanon? This sweet pain of my Scarlet Needle?" asked Milo, stretching his arm, ready to hit again. "I will make sure you won't forget it for the rest of your life."

Another red flash left Milo's nail, heading for the lying man, but it didn't hit the target. The strike hit against the golden arm of Saga, who just shielded his younger brother.

"I can't allow you to do whatever you want inside this Temple, Milo," said Saga, standing in the front of the Scorpio Saint in his full armor.

Milo looked at him wildly.

"You…! Saga, get out of my way. I will take care of you later," growled the curl-haired man, preparing his Needle to strike again, this time pointed at the elder Gemini.

Saga snorted.

"Stop, Milo. Without your armor you are no match for me."

But Milo didn't listen. He unleashed his Scarlet Needle.

Saga sighed, avoiding the strike. He moved to Milo at his top speed, and hit him into the stomach. The Scorpio Saint crashed into the wall with a painful moan. The Gemini pressed him to the place he landed.

"Milo, get back to your senses. I don't want to hurt you more, but if you will struggle, I will do that," he said, looking intensively into the bright eyes of Milo.

For a while it seemed that Milo wouldn't listen to his words, but after a few moments he relaxed under the golden arm of Saga. The Gemini freed him and walked away a few steps, still shielding his twin. The Scorpio Saint stood up, and looked at his red Needle almost scared, like he had no idea what he had done a while ago. Then he took a look at his ex-lover, who tried to stand up form the floor. He bit his lip, turned away and left the Gemini Temple with a sorrowful face.

Saga sighed, approached his twin and knocked him out. The senseless body of the younger Saint rested into his arms.

Well, it shouldn't be like this. He never expected such a turn of the situation. Yes, he had some interest in freeing Kanon from his love for Milo, but it shouldn't be like that. It just ended the worst possible way. He really didn't want that.

He sighed again, looking at his unconscious brother, heading with him to the bedroom. Maybe later it would turn for a better direction.

* * *

Milo left the Gemini Temple as fast as he could. The anger was still affecting his mind; he wanted to crush something right now, to destroy something to feel better. When he came here, he still could hear the talk between the two brothers and from Milo's side it seemed that Kanon wasn't feeling any guilt; for Kanon, there was nothing wrong with raping his lover. It was making him so desperate! It was like he never meant something more for the younger twin, like he was just a toy, someone to satisfy the lust of his body. It was really painful for him, because he still loved Kanon. He was aware that someday in the future, when Kanon would erase this crime he, Milo, would forgive him that rape. Someday. But right now he wasn't so sure about it. His ex-lover just showed him that this love was only one-sided.

He still couldn't believe that a while ago he was prepared to strike Kanon with his Antares, and end his life. He couldn't help it, he just saw his face in the chamber of the Gemini Temple and then hatred and anger just took control over his mind. And the desire to _strike_. The painful memory of the rape returned with doubled power, and he just lost his mind, he forgot that this drunken man was someone he loved for many years, he forgot his own name and only the Scarlet Needle had the matter that time. His mind was overwhelmed by the desire to see the red flash and to see the red blood coming out of the body of the man in the front of him. It wasn't anything wrong with striking, with bathing his Needle in the fresh blood. And the feeling of the relief when he was striking was making him so happy. Back then he really couldn't help it, he had to strike. And all he wanted was to feel a heart to stop beating at the point end of his nail. All he wanted was to kill.

Now, he just wanted to cry. Everything was messed like never before.

Milo was so thoughtful, that he didn't even notice that someone was going down the stairs until he accidentally hit the Gold Saint in his way. He looked inside the cold eyes of the Aquarius.

"Camus…?"

He blinked a few times, confused. His friend looked more stand-offish than always, his eyes were really cold and emotionless, but Milo could see the slight challenge inside the dark, blue eyes he admired for so many years.

The Aquarius Camus stopped for a while, looking at the sad face of his friend. It was clear, that not everything went according to Milo's plan. He looked worse than before.

"It's good that I managed to meet you, Milo," he said, turning away his eyes from his friend. "I want to say to you my farewell."

"Farewell? Pope is sending you for a mission? Can I go with you?"

"No, Milo," answered Camus, slowly climbing down the stairs. "I'm moving to Siberia."

The Scorpio was looking at him surprised. Siberia? But Camus said he had no intention of returning to Siberia now. He said he want to stay in the sunny Sanctuary.

"Forever."

Milo couldn't move after this one word. He wanted to say something, but his voice betrayed him. Camus entered the Temple in the front of him, disappearing into the shadows.

Everything was lost.


	4. His World of the Forgiveness

_****__****__**Disclaimer: I don't own Saint Seiya characters!**_

* * *

_**His World of the Forgiveness**_

When Kanon, the younger Gemini Saint of Athena opened his dark eyes, his body was in an enormous pain. His head was hurt, his neck was hurt and his limbs were hurt. He had no idea what happened to him in the last hours, but it had to be really awful. And moreover his mind was suffering too. He _knew_ that something bad happened a few hours ago but he couldn't remember it too well.

However, Kanon was sure everything was connected to his lover, Milo.

He sat down on the bed, looking carefully around, trying to figure out where he was. The painful spasm gasped his whole body, causing him to moan loudly. It was so tremendous feeling, that for a while he wasn't able to move, breathe and see. Even his ears were causing him pain, for a moment they were full of a high sound that was piercing through his brain.

When everything turned to normal, Kanon looked carefully over his whole body. He saw a few holes on his clothes, holes stained by his blood. He… he remembered this kind of wounds…

"Already back to your senses? I thought I hit you hard enough to being unconsciousness for more hours…" the former Sea Dragon heard the voice of his brother.

Saga, the Gold Saint of the Third Temple, was standing in the entrance to the bedroom, looking at his twin with worry on his face.

"Hit me…?" murmured Kanon, grabbing his head and trying to get rid of the pain by massaging his temples. It didn't work.

"You seem to not remember anything that happened a few hours ago…" sighed Saga. "And I'm not sure if you should remember it now, in your state…"

The second twin looked at him angrily.

"Tell me. Now. I know it's concerning Milo. I'm recognizing these wounds. They are from his Scarlet Needle."

Saga sighed deeply.

"As you wish," he murmured, still looking at his twin and feeling guilt. "After you went the second time to the Scorpio Temple yesterday, to talk with Milo, you returned from there, and not telling anything you disappeared for a whole night."

Kanon nodded. He was slowly remembering what happened yesterday. Yes, he went to see his lover again, but Milo wasn't in his own Temple. The Gemini found him inside Camus' domain, doing with his friend something Kanon desired to forget now, when he just remembered it.

"And I supposed you went to the city to drink as much alcohol as you were able to absorb."

The former Sea Dragon remembered it as well. When he was affected by the liquor he returned to the training fields to smash a few boulders. He looked at his hands. They were bandaged already but he could feel the pulsing pain in them too. He sighed deeply. Suddenly, all memories came back to him.

"Shit!" He coursed under his nose. Saga looked at him with surprise. "Shit!" Kanon repeated, grabbing his hair and almost pulling them out of his skin. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?"

"I remember it now… I said it was his fault… I wished him to die…" murmured Kanon, lowering his hands, now fisted.

"Yes, you did. But then he almost killed you," said Saga, trying to make his voice harsh. But in fact now he felt guiltier than before. The state of his brother was hurting him a little. Maybe it was the time to…

Kanon sighed.

"Yes, I know. But don't you think that I deserved it a little? After all if we didn't do _that_ to him, then maybe it wouldn't end like this?"

The elder Gemini Saint snorted.

"Just because we did it to him it doesn't excuse all of his actions, Kanon. He shouldn't attack you with his Scarlett Needle, he didn't acted like a Gold Saint. I'm sure if I wouldn't be here you would be dead."

Kanon nodded weakly, looking at his brother with sorrowful eyes. Saga couldn't stand that look; it was telling him that he would happily die from Milo's hands.

"But… You were right," he announced to the younger twin. "The most of it was my fault."

Saga sighed and looked into the now surprised eyes of Kanon.

"This… I…" How he should tell everything to his brother? "I joined your game yesterday with other purpose that having fun with the two of you."

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted to achieve something else. I wanted you two to break up once and for all."

"Huh?! What the fuck are you saying right now, Saga?" If his body wasn't in that pitiful state he would be standing right now in the front of his brother, trying to rip out the answers of his body. "Why?"

"I'm not sure… You know, Kanon… He," Saga pointed at his head, "he is still here somewhere. My other self. I can feel him."

"So what?"

"That moment, when I saw you two starting your games… it was like _he_ thought it would be really good to mess finally with your relationship."

Kanon snorted.

"So, you are telling me, that your evil self, that should be dead right now, forced you to create this situation between me and Milo?" Right now Kanon wanted to punch him really hard.

"I never said that _he_ is dead. And he didn't force me to do anything. He just sent me that thought, and I used it an instant. I thought it would help me with something."

"Why? What for, Saga? You know that I love Milo, right?"

The elder Saint nodded his blue-haired head.

"Then? Tell me!"

"Because I wanted you to be only mine…"

The former Sea Dragon gasped with the surprise. He couldn't believe his own ears.

"Ugh, Saga, you are disgusting! We are brothers!"

Now it was Saga who gasped, surprised. Now, when he analyzed his words and actions… Yeah, it seemed like that…

"No! I mean, not in that way, Kanon. I'm not interested with your body. Just mind…"

"Even so! Saga! You are bastard! I'm not your toy, or something! Milo is not your toy also! How could you…!?"

"I know…"

"Shut up! I have not finished yet! You did it just because you wanted me to be more concerned about you? You selfish bastard! Then, maybe you will tell me that you just used your _Genrō Maō Ken _to manipulate Milo, so he landed in the Aquarius' bed!?"

Saga closed his eyes, avoiding the look of his younger brother. Then, he nodded.

"I affected him with it when we were… taking his body… And I affected you too. That you ignored him, when he was telling you to stop… It wasn't too hard to use it against you; I just influenced your mind a little bit… I had to make sure you wouldn't stop our fun until we finish. I had to prevent you from this, because I knew you would stop if he would ask._" _Finally, he said it. The guilt was killing him. Kanon was suffering because of the guilt he felt right now, Milo was suffering more because of being raped by his lover. Nothing was as he planned.

Kanon growled like a wild animal_. _Despite the whole pain he was feeling, he jumped out of the bed and grabbed Saga's throat.

"You…!" Kanon wasn't sure, what he should say now. His brother, his twin, just admitted he controlled Milo's and his own minds just because he felt _ignored_ by his brother. It was such a crazy situation, that the former Sea Dragon didn't know what to do. "I hate you, Saga. I really hate you! You are always standing in my way, always doing painful things to me. I hate you!" Kanon whispered, trying to make himself to tighten his fingers more around Saga's throat.

"I bet you do, Kanon…" answered the elder twin, looking into the angry eyes, seeing this hatred inside them. Shit, he messed everything again. Now even if he would explain to Kanon _everything,_ his brother still would try to kill him. "But don't think the entire fault is mine. I never planned this to turn into a rape. I wanted you to break up, so I used the opportunity. All I was expecting was the disgust that Milo should feel after having sex with the two of us. And feel angry towards you, because you allowed that. Then he should have to end up in Camus' bed. That's all. I never suspected that you would come up with the idea of taking him at the same time as me. It wasn't planned. But when I realized that Milo was suffering, it was too late already. I couldn't stop myself mostly because _he_ was pushing me forward…"

"You excuses are pathetic, Saga! You are blaming me for your own evilness…"

"No, my evil soul is only mine, even if it was you, who woke it up inside me in the first place. Like I said, it was your idea to take Milo's body at the same time when I was doing it. If you wouldn't do that, then maybe he wouldn't think about it as a rape. Well, it is my fault for bringing us to that state, when we couldn't stop, but don't think you are so innocent, Kanon."

"Shut up, Saga! I know it! I know I hurt him also, but I don't want to hear it from you!"

Kanon snorted under his nose, loosening his grip, and then completely letting Saga go. He tried to pass him.

"Where are you going, Kanon?"

"Not your business, bastard. I have to see Milo."

"Don't be stupid. In that condition you will never make it to the destination."

"Fuck you, Saga."

"Besides he is out of his Temple right now," added the elder Gemini, looking at Kanon's effort to walk away from the chamber.

The former Sea Dragon took a look at him with the distrust.

"Out? What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that. He is out. Milo left a few hours ago."

"Then where he is now?"

"I have no idea."

Kanon snorted under his nose and returned to the bed, assuming that it would be the best he could do for now, when he didn't know where his lover was. Saga sighed, remembering that moment, when Milo appeared inside the Gemini Temple again. The blue-haired man had an empty expression on his face and his Scorpio Gold Cloth covering his muscular body.

"So…" started Saga back then, staring carefully at the young man in the front of him. "You returned to fight…"

Milo took an emotionless look at his face.

"No," he answered. "I just want to pass. Only that."

And not waiting for the approval of the Temple's guardian, he passed through the Gemini's domain. Now Saga really didn't have the knowledge about where he was.

"Get out." Saga heard the harsh voice of his brother.

The elder Saint sighed quietly, turned away and left the lying man, wondering how he could turn everything back.

Kanon, hearing the receding steps of his brother, was wondering just about the same. Everything was so messed now, his lover, Milo, left him particularly because of the selfishness of Saga. His stupid brother caused so many problems, controlling the mind of the Scorpio just like a toy! He couldn't believe it, and he couldn't forgive Saga! Now there is no certainty that Milo would come back to him after all explanations! Now Milo would hate him for all eternity. And probably he would accept the relationship with the Aquarius Gold Saint!

What now? What should he do? For many years, he was alone, firstly as a shadow of his powerful brother, then locked up by Saga in the Sunion Prison to die and at last as a man who tried to deceive Poseidon. Lady Athena forgave him his own stupidity and after the Holy War, the Scorpio was the first person who offered him a hand. Thanks to Milo he finally felt like he wasn't alone, he filled his long days with talk and with his bright presence, and after a few weeks, he filled even his nights with this warmth. It was making Kanon really happy; he felt that finally he could _live_.

But now… everything just disappeared… because of Saga.

Kanon bit his lower lip, hoping that it is not too late for turning everything back. He whished Milo wouldn't hate him, because if he turned away from him, he would be truly alone again…

* * *

Milo wasn't sure, why he put his Gold Cloth in the first place. Actually he was wearing it rarely, usually while the regular meetings with the Pope and Lady Athena or performing his missions. But during the common day in the Sanctuary, walking around the Temples or observing the trainees he just was using some ordinary clothes. And besides, in the Sanctuary, the weather was almost always really hot, and the layer of the Gold armor worked as an oven whet it was worn for too long.

But after he returned from the Gemini Temple, feeling like his world came to its end finally, he thought it would be better to put his Cloth on his body. He just felt safer with it, he felt like everything was gonna by fine just by wearing it in the full glare of the sun. He just wanted to believe that everything was just an awful dream; all these few past days were just a nightmare that never happened in the real life. And he, Milo, wasn't raped by his lover and Saga, that Camus was still in the Sanctuary, not in the cold Siberia, and he just didn't put Kanon's life in danger a while ago. His Gold Cloth helped him, with convincing a little his own mind.

In an almost self-destructing act, he entered Camus' domain again, only hopping that his friend would still be there, waiting for him with his cold but thoughtful smile. He almost could feel the familiar, icing cosmo, waiting in the depths of the Temple, inviting him. However, the first moment, his foot stepped into the shadows of the Aquarius Temple, Milo felt that no one was there. The Eleventh Sacred Building of the Sanctuary was empty, but not in the way "when the Guardian just took a walk around the Holy Land". It was empty in the way "when the Guardian left this place for a long time". The Scorpio sighed painfully at this first proof that everything _wasn't_ a nightmare. He clenched his fists a few times, still standing at the front of Camus' Temple, feeling like his mind was starting to hurt. He couldn't believe his best friend, Camus, was really far away from the sunny Sanctuary.

After a long while, he turned away. He had nothing to do here, when Camus wasn't around. But he didn't want to sit inside his own Temple, so empty and quiet without Kanon. So he passed through his own domain, heading to the first Temple on these sacred hills.

The meeting with Saga dispelled his hopes definitely. The look of the Third Guardian told him that yes, a few minutes ago he, Scorpio Milo, heard the terrible words of Kanon and almost ended his life with his own Needle. Trying to not cry with the desperation, he quickly passed the Temple and as fast as he was able, he just left the hills behind his back, heading to no one knew where.

Only his Gold Cloth was giving him some comfort. It was good to walk around the Sanctuary with his Golden Armor of the Scorpio, when the sunbeams were deflected off of the metal. It wasn't erasing his sad thoughts, but it filled him with the confidence to walk and to live, at last apparently.

"Master Milo!" he heard in the middle of his thinking. He looked around carefully and saw that while being engrossed by the vision of the tragic future, his legs led him to the training area. Milo saw the four youngsters running and waving to him with the smiles on their faces. His own protégés he took care over a year ago. "Master Milo!"

He walked over them, smiling as well. They were really cheerful kids that came here by their own from Poland, after their parents were killed during the Holy War. He really liked these kids, so determined with claiming a Cloth, full of the spirit and reminding him his own childhood. Then, seeing their exhausted faces after the long and dangerous trip, how could he not take them under his care?

Finally the kids reached him, and Milo saw inside their eyes the admiration.

"Master Milo, it is really wonderful to see you in your Gold Cloth!" said the oldest boy from the four. He was good trainee and actually Milo was wondering if he should already test him.

Milo chuckled under his nose. He rarely was wearing his Gold Cloth on the training areas, so he wasn't surprised about their admiration over the Armor. They weren't seeing it too often.

"Are you going for a mission again, Master Milo?" asked the only girl in this group that beside her young age was already as powerful as the oldest boy.

The others groaned with disappointment.

"We though you would watch over our training today…" murmured the girl. "It's been a while since you did it…"

Milo frowned. It was true; lately he had not much time to watch over their training. A few months ago he was with them every day, what was happening to him?

"I have a few businesses to take care of now. But I promise, next week I will watch over you every day, right?"

All the four of them smiled.

"Then go back to your field, brats!"

They saluted vigorously, turned around and run away, with wide smiles.

The Scorpio sighed deeply, sadly. He was an awful teacher, leaving them on their own again. But at this moment he had no choice but to refuse. His head was full of shadows so he wouldn't have the proper attention. Today they will have to train by their own again…

* * *

When the big orange sun reached the horizon Milo could be found only in one place. It was a hill, almost at the boundary of the Sanctuary, ending with the stony cliff falling down really deeply, surrounded by many other cliffs. The hill he was standing had an apple tree and a perfect view at the sunset. It was a place known only by a few Saints, but it was just him who liked to come here and watch the approaching night, since his early childhood. And it was the place where he and Kanon had their first kiss, after Milo showed to the former Sea Dragon such a beautiful hill.

Now the Scorpio Saint was sitting there, resting against the big apple tree, still with his Armor covering his body and looking at the blue sky above his head. He was thinking over a few hours already, supporting his thoughts with the bottle of the wine he bought in the nearest village just before coming to that wonderful place. Actually he shouldn't drink while wearing his armor, for him it was the similarity to betray of his proud name as the Scorpio Gold Saint, but when he reached his beloved hill, with the bottles of the wine, he was mentally too tired to take it off. For him, taking off his armor was like leaving the safer place of the world.

So he just sat down, only taking off his helmet, opening the first bottle of the wine and after a few first sips he started to think.

Actually, now he knew very well why Camus left the Sanctuary at this morning. At the beginning Milo wasn't paying attention to the reason that he had at his hands. Kanon said it many moths ago, that Camus _had_ really strong emotions towards him. Of course, when Milo heard it for the first time he laughed. It was obvious Camus had strong feelings for him; after all they were friends since their childhood.

But now… His thinking was different. He realized that for some time Camus was looking at him more warmly every time Milo was visiting him _alone. _But when he was seeing Milo with Kanon, talking or kissing, his expression changed. It seemed like he was _hurt_. The Scorpio Saint understood it just now, when he analyzed everything.

And this night… Camus approved Milo's game; he had fun with him in a really intimate way. If Camus was feeling for Milo only these feelings of a friend then he should stop Milo at the beginning, before everything became so pleasurable and sensitive.

Shit, these hurt eyes, when Milo told him that he still loved Kanon… The Scorpio Saint still could see them inside his mind. It was really painful. It shouldn't end like that.

Well, he should not allow this to happen. He should realize everything sooner, before Camus deepened his emotions. Yes, of course, he, Milo of the Scorpio felt towards Camus something more too; after all he always desired to kiss the Aquarius. But… but…

He was so confused. He didn't know what to do. Now, Camus was in Siberia, far, far away from him, probably still in the mental pain of being rejected by Milo and still loving him; Kanon by his own hand was facing the terror of being hit by the Scarlet Needle. And he, Milo, was suffering of being ignored by his lover, raped by him, and the guilt for destroying whatever beautiful relation he had with his best friend.

He always thought that being with Kanon was making them happy. He knew that the former Sea Dragon had many sins, but also he had the past filled with the loneliness. When they were given the second life as the Saints of Athena, Milo thought it would be good to show Kanon the other way of living. The life on the company of friends. And they ended as lovers. It was fine for Milo, he felt happy of giving this happiness to the second Gemini. But was it just a mirage? Was Kanon still the same person who wanted to end Athena's life? Was he just a deceitful man who always was ready to _hurt_? Now he wasn't sure if he did the right thing to trust Kanon. Maybe he should be with Camus…?

He really didn't know what he should do.

His world just came to the end.

The second bottle of the wine was almost empty, when Milo heard the uncertain steps behind the big tree. He looked away meeting the blue eyes of his lover.

"Milo…" the Gemini whispered with the face of a person who was sentenced to the death, full of shame and regret. "May I?" he pointed at the place beside the Scorpio.

Milo's heart twitched. The hate mixed with the guilt when he was looking at him. He could see all the holes from his Scarlet Needle, but he also still remembered what Kanon had done to him. He still could remember the pain accompanying of being betrayed. It was something he wouldn't forget so easily. He took a long sip of wine and nodded, expecting nothing good. He knew that if Kanon would say something bad, even Athena wouldn't stop him from killing the younger Gemini.

The former Sea Dragon sat down with a painful sigh, caught one of the remaining bottles, opened it and drank.

"I know that you don't want to hear what I need to say right now, Milo," Kanon started, observing a lonely cloud on the darkening night. "Any words can't turn everything back to what it supposed to be… But I want you to listen a little."

Milo looked at him feeling the twitch of the anger inside his mind. He decided right now, that he didn't trust his ability to speak, only nodding.

"Saga told me, that everything he did was on purpose. I mean, when he joined us. I'm not excusing myself, I just ignored you back then, but if Saga didn't want to have sex with us, it wouldn't happen."

"So?" murmured Milo. His voice was cold and harsh like never before. So what if Kanon ignored him back then? Even if Saga wouldn't do such a thing it would happen anyway. Someday.

"He also did something else," continued Kanon, taking a few sips of the wine. "He used his _Genrō Maō Ken _against you and me."

The bottle form Milo's hand just fell to the ground, spilling the liquor.

"What are you talking about?!"

"He used it against me, so I ignored your begging, he make me to not hear your plea of stopping. He used it against you, so you did with Camus what you did. Everything was because of Saga."

Milo gasped. So, if Saga wouldn't join their fun, Milo wouldn't hurt his best friend? Shit!

"But why? Why he did that?"

Kanon chuckled.

"Because he is just a freakin' bastard, Milo. I'm not sure myself why. He just said, he wanted us to break up"

"That's all? It is not enough to rape someone!"

"Yes, but it is all what I know. He didn't explain every detail about his actions. If you want, just ask yourself, maybe he would be more honest with you than me. But I can say one thing: The idea of the two of us entering at the same time… it was only mine. Saga only manipulated my conscience for to not stop when you begged me to. And this morning… When I said you should die… I have no excuse for that. Yes, I was drunk, but even so I shouldn't say it. It is always like that, maybe because for too long time I was an evil being. But when I'm thinking I'm the hurt one, I always wish the worst for someone who caused me that pain. In some corner of my mind I considered myself as a hurt one, because I couldn't forget that image of you being in Camus' bed. But it is still no excuse for saying such cruel words."

For a while they were just drinking the wine, looking at the disappearing sun. And then Kanon put away the bottle, kneeled down in the front of Milo and bowed his head.

"Milo, I'm begging you for your forgiveness," he whispered with the trembling voice. "It doesn't matter what Saga did, I was just too weak if he was able to affect me. I'm weak…" he added. "I know I hurt you, Milo, and I know you can't stand to look at my face. I'm ashamed of myself. But I'm begging you, Milo. Please, forgive me…" he cried loudly.

Milo never expected to see Kanon begging for the forgiveness. He never thought Kanon would cry in front of him, kneeling down, and admitting his own weakness.

"Please, don't hate me," Kanon added, crying. But he knew that Milo would hate him for the rest of the life; after all, Kanon's crime was too big to be forgiven. It really didn't matter, that Saga affected his mind. Who knows, maybe someday he would hurt Milo as much as yesterday, but in a different way? "But if you don't want to forgive me, then please, kill me now, with your Antares, because I don't want to be alone again for the rest of my life…"

Milo gasped in surprise. Finally Kanon faced the truth. He understood how much pain he caused the Scorpio. And Milo knew he was begging for the forgiveness from the bottom of his heart. He was able to feel the truth in Kanon's cosmo, so he believed his words. But could everything be back to normal after all these things that happened?

"Kanon…" the Scorpio started. The former Sea Dragon twitched, hearing the harsh voice of his companion. He clenched his fists knowing, yes _knowing_ that he lost. Milo never would forgive him for what he did to him. He knew that the wound was too deep, so he would die right now. But he didn't mind. He agreed to be killed by his love. "Kanon, don't think that I would forget about everything so easily. I understand that most of it was caused by Saga, but I can't forget. I can't hate you Kanon, because I still love you. But for forgiveness it is still too early. These memories, this pain, are still too fresh."

Kanon raised his head, not believing in these words. The hope wasn't lost.

"But I don't want to see you for a while. I don't want to talk with you. I feel disgusted while looking at you, Kanon. It is too strong for now, so just get out of my sight. When I will be ready to talk with you, maybe then you could beg for my forgiveness. Now just be glad, that I can't hate you… that now, I don't want to kill you."

The Gemini nodded quietly, feeling relief and hope. If Milo said he didn't hate him, then maybe someday he would forgive Kanon about this miserable situation. He stood up, taking one last look inside the bright and sharp blue eyes, turned away and left the pretty hill, bathed with the orange, soft sunbeams.

Milo sighed deeply with relief. When Kanon sat down beside him, he was expecting something really bad, something that would bury everything definitely. He wasn't expecting Kanon to beg for his forgiveness. This sight surprised him the most: usually the Gemini Saint was to prideful for begging for anything, but now… It seemed that Kanon felt desperate guilt, if he bowed before the Scorpio. It seemed that finally, Milo wasn't just a toy for Kanon to play with, when he wanted to.

But… Kanon's explanations didn't fix one problem.

Camus.

Now, that Milo knew that almost everything was Saga's fault he felt a little better. After all, he wouldn't do with Camus what they had done without the Gemini's suggestion. He wouldn't hurt him so badly, just from the start of it!

But now, Milo knew what he should do. He had to go to Camus and explain everything. Explain and apologize. And he should get the Aquarius back to the Sanctuary. That rape, even if forced by all the circumstances, was still hurting him and he wanted to forget about it. But to do it, he needed his friend. He needed Camus, his soul needed Camus, and his mind needed Camus.

And he knew that Camus needed him too right now.

He had to get him back.

* * *

The Aquarius never thought that someone would visit him the first night after he returned to his small, familiar hut in the middle of the cold Siberia. The nearest village was many kilometers away and he didn't think that someone accidentally saw him here at the morning. Of course it could be someone lost, who just knocked the door of the first hut he saw for help. But Camus didn't know how he could help. This hut was deserted by many months; there was no food, and not enough wood to warm anyone.

But of course, when he just heard the knocking, at the middle of the night, he just opened the door.

For a while he though he was still dreaming.

"Milo?"

The trembling Scorpio smiled to him widely waiting for the invitation to the small hut.

"May I come in, Camus?"

"Of course you can."

The blue-haired man entered quickly into Camus' domain, hoping that there will be warmer. How Camus could love this place with its darn cold climate was beyond his imagination.

"What are you doing here, Milo? I though you don't like be here since there is so cold," murmured Camus. After the first surprise his voice became cold again. Milo heard that change as well.

With the long sigh Milo sat down the couch and looked inside the dark, blue eyes that were as cold and emotionless like yesterday.

"I wanna tell you something, if you have the willing to listen to me, Camus."

The Aquarius stopped near the window, looking at the white snow outside. He nodded.

"Firstly I have to apologize to you, Camus. For my stupidity. Because I never saw how warmly you were looking at me for all these years. I know that you have much stronger emotions towards me than a friend should have."

Camus snorted loudly.

"You are here just to tell me something like that? You are wasting your time, Milo."

The Scorpio smiled painfully. He hoped that it would be easier.

"I'm here to explain everything. I want to explain why everything happened."

Camus looked at him coldly. Milo sighed and started the story.

"Yesterday, when you left the Sanctuary, I hid myself on the hill with that apple tree. This day was the biggest failure for me; I just wanted to forget about everything. And it was almost sunset when Kanon showed himself," Milo saw the twitch of Camus' body when he mentioned the Gemini. "I know what you would say right now, Camus, but I had to listen to him. He came to explain everything. And to beg for my forgiveness."

Camus turned away his sight from Milo. He didn't expect this to happen so soon.

"I didn't forgive him yet, if you are worrying about that. You know very well, that I'm not a man who could forgive a rape so easily. But it is not the main part of this story. He said something that made me froze. The reason why Kanon didn't stop, when I begged for it, was Saga."

"What do you mean?" Camus looked at him with the surprise.

"Saga used his _Genrō Maō Ken_ to manipulate his mind, so Kanon didn't hear my pleas. What's more, he used it against me, so the first thing I did after the rape was to making love with you. It was Saga; he set everything to make me and Kanon to break up."

Camus sighed quietly.

"And how do you know that Kanon didn't create this story so you would forgive him instantly? I wouldn't be surprised if he used a lie to convince you, Milo."

"I thought about it too. But when Kanon was telling me that, he was allowing me to touch his cosmo. There was no lie inside his soul; he really regrets what he had done. Of course, I'm still mad at Kanon, but now I'm not sure if I do not hate Saga more than anyone else. He used so low trick to separate us, to cause this pain to me and to you. I just want to kill him right now! Well… I would kill them both, like I said, I'm still angry at Kanon, he first had to atone his sin."

Camus sighed deeply. If Kanon was telling the truth, then the mastermind of this situation was Saga. But why the most reliable Saint in the Sanctuary, one of the most powerful and the one who now was valuing his friends so much, did such a horrible thing? He spent with the elder Gemini many hours with talking and he knew that Saga was a good man, then why he committed such a crime against his fellow?

"So… It was Saga…" murmured Camus, wondering what was in the elder twin's mind.

"You understand it right? That if Saga wouldn't interfere anything would happen. I wouldn't leave Kanon, I would never do _this_ to you at that night."

"So?" Camus clenched his fingers on his own arm, almost digging his nails into his body. It hurt him. All these words of Milo.

"_So_'? Camus, it changed everything. You can come back to Sanctuary…"

"No, Milo," Camus interrupted. "It doesn't change anything. It doesn't make us _forget_."

Camus turned to him and looked inside Milo's bright, blue eyes.

"Yes, I'm feeling something more for you, Milo. Like you said, you know it now. But after the hope you gave me two days ago and then after your retreat… How could you think everything is back to normal, Milo? You said you still love Kanon, even if you won't forgive him so easily. That means your heart still belongs to him. I can't turn back, because I couldn't stand to look at you and Kanon, with you forgiving him and leaving me behind. If you still love him, then there is no place for me. Like I said, I'm staying here for the rest of my life."

He didn't add that it was also painful.

"He raped you and still, you are ready to forgive him…" Camus added after a while.

"He already begged me for the forgiveness for this rape, Camus. But no, I'm not ready to do it. I won't forgive him so easily and quickly. Someday I probably would do that, but now he had to wait. Maybe, forever. And Camus… I need you. I need my cold friend now…"

"Milo. Stop. I know you need me right now. And I'm ashamed of myself for leaving you alone. But I won't turn back. I would feel used by you this time. Because now you are aware what I feel towards you, and you are ready to take more from me. Well, that's what the friends are for, but it is painful. I would help you with dealing with your own pain, but when you finally forgive Kanon, I would be left. No, Milo, I won't agree to that. It is enough for me."

Milo sighed deeply.

"Sorry Camus, I again turned to be an ignorant," he murmured, standing up and approaching his friend. "I'm really sorry, I was ready to use you shamelessly. But I hope someday you will go back to the sun, Camus" Milo added, stretching his hand and touching Camus hair. "We can't be lovers for now. Like you said, my heart belongs to Kanon even now." Camus twitched, hearing these words. "I'm not sure if I'm able to forgive him, but if I don't, then we could try..."

The sudden drop of the temperature told him, that something was wrong. Camus' eyes turned to ice, his cosmo enraged in the matter of seconds. The Aquarius lost his usual temper.

"Milo, don't you dare to treat me as a replacement. Ever," he whispered with the hurt voice.

The Scorpio gasped, surprised. He never saw his friend in that state. He even didn't know what he should do.

"Camus, I…" what he should say now? He bit his lip and did one thing he though that could calm Camus.

Milo hugged his best friend, praying to Athena for luck.

"Forgive me, Camus…" he whispered into Camus' ear. "I'm such an ignorant…"

For a while the Aquarius didn't answered.

"Just get out, Milo. I don't want to see your face."

The Scorpio sighed and nodded. Then he placed the last warm kiss on the cold lips of Camus, turned away and left the small hut with its owner.


End file.
